Lighthouse
( ) to piąty odcinek ostatniego, szóstego sezonu Zagubionych. Po raz pierwszy został wyemitowany na ABC 23 lutego 2010 roku. Opis Wyspa - 2007 250px|thumb|left|Jacob objawia się Hurleyowi w Świątyni Jack stoi nad jeziorkiem na terenie Świątyni i przygląda się swojemu odbiciu, nagle podchodzi do niego Dogen. Japończyk wyraża zadowolenie z faktu, że Jack pozostał w Świątyni i nie odszedł. Następnie pyta się doktora czy jego trzej przyjaciele - James, Kate i Jin już nie powrócą. Jack stwierdza, że prawdopodobnie nie. Świątynia, na dziedzińcu Hurley u Miles grają w kółko i krzyżyk. Gdy kończą partię remisem znudzony Straume nie chce już grać. W końcu Hugo decyduje się, że pójdzie po coś do jedzenia. Wchodzi do sali ze źródłem i zastaje tam Jacoba przypatrującego się wodzie. Zszokowany Hugo pyta się go co tu robi, Jacob spokojnie odpiera, że ma dla niego misję. Musi jednak wziąć ze sobą długopis bo będzie musiał coś zapisać. Zaskoczony Reyes pyta o to na czym będzie polegała ta misja. Jacob stwierdza, że ktoś niebawem przybędzie na Wyspę a on musi mu pomóc ją znaleźć. 250px|thumb|right|Instrukcje Hurleya na ręce Dziedziniec świątynny, do zadumanego Jacka podchodzi Sayid. Mówi mu, że Inni strasznie się na niego gapia. Lekarz sugeruje mu by ich ignorował. W końcu Jarrah pyta się Shepharda o pigułkę, którą miał mu dać. Jack stwierdza, że to była trucizna, Inni chcieli go otruć bo jest ponoć zakażony tak jak ktoś inny. Gdy Sayid pyta o tą drugą osobę Jack stwierdza, że to Claire. Dżungla, do zamotanego w pułapkę Jina podchodzi Claire i pomaga mu się z niej wydostać. Koreańczyk pyta się dziewczyny od kiedy tu jest, ta twierdzi, że od kiedy odeszli czyli trzy lata. Następnie Claire zabiera Jina w bezpieczne miejsce. Świątynia, po jednym z pustych korytarzy błąka się Hugo. Kierując się instrukcją Jacoba spisaną na ręce szuka pomiędzy egipskimi symbolami na ścianach tego jednego. Gdy go znajduje pojawia się Dogen. Pyta się co rozbitek tu robi. Hurley kłamie, że nic, jest po prostu wielkim fanem wszelkich świątyni. Dogen nakazuje mu wracać na dziedziniec twierdząc, że nie powinno go tu być. Nagle tuż za Japończykiem ukazuje się Jacob widoczny tylko dla Hurleya, mówi Reyesowi, że ma powiedzieć, iż jest jest kandydatem więc może robić co chce. Hurley powtarza to. Zaskoczony Dogen pyta się kto mu tak powiedział, Hurley odpiera, że to nieistotne. Mistrz mówi coś w rodzimym języku po czym odchodzi. Hurley pyta się Jacoba co powiedział, ten stwierdza, że nie chciały wiedzieć. Następnie pyta się Hurleya dlaczego jest sam skoro miał zabrać ze sobą Jacka, ten odpiera, że przekonanie do czegoś Jacka jest niemożliwe. Jacob mówi mu, że ma na to patent. 250px|thumb|left|Jack po raz drugi widzi trumnę ojca w jaskiniach Kilka minut później, dziedziniec. Do siedzącego na kamieniu Jacka podchodzi Hurley, mówi mu, że muszą iść razem do sekretnego tunelu prowadzącego du dżungli. Stwierdza, że Jacob mu o nim powiedział. Jack odpiera, że nigdzie nie pójdzie. Hurley mówi, że wiedział, iż tak zareaguje dlatego też ma mu przekazać, że nadaje się do tego. Jack jest wstrząśnięty tymi słowami, dopytuje się gdzie jest teraz Jacob. Hurley odpiera, że jest teraz duchem dlatego pewnie będzie na nich czekał na trasie, którą ma opisaną w instrukcji na ręce. Chirurg bez wahania zgadza się teraz na wyprawę. Dżungla, w obozowisku Claire odpoczywa Jin. Po chwili postanawia rozejrzeć się po okolicy, tuż obok dostrzega kołyskę, zagląda do środka i widzi dziwną maskę. Nagle zjawia się Claire z Justinem, przywiązuje go do słupa i tłumaczy Jinowi, że tylko udawał martwego. Następnie wychodzi przed obóz przygotować nitkę do zaszycia rany Koreańczyka. Wcześniej ostrzega Justina twierdząc, że jak wróci ma jej powiedzieć gdzie Inni ukryli jej synka. Korzystając z nieobecności dziewczyny Justin prosi Jina by go rozwiązał bo inaczej obłąkana kobieta zabije ich obu. 250px|thumb|right|Adam i Ewa w 2007 roku Przed murem Świątyni, Jack i Hurley wychodzą ukrytym przejściem ze świętej budowli i trafiają do dżungli. Po chwili wędrówki Jack zauważa przy strumyku plecak, chwilę później omal nie zostaje zastrzelony przez Kate. Mężczyźni dopytują się jej gdzie są Sawyer i Jin, kobieta odpiera, że Jin wrócił do świątyni a Sawyer poszedł swoją drogą. Jack prosi Kate by wróciła do Świątyni bo to bezpieczne miejsce, Kate odmawia twierdząc, że musi odnaleźć Claire. Jack namawia ją więc by poszła z nimi mimo Hugo, który mówi mu po cichu, że Jacob nic nie wspominał o Kate. Na szczęście Austen odmawia i życzy mężczyznom powodzenia odchodząc w swoją stronę. Obozowisko Claire, Justin prosi Jina by go rozwiązał, w końcu Kwon już chce to zrobić gdy zauważa powracającą Claire. Dziewczyna zaszywa ranę Koreańczyka po czym bierze siekierę i pyta się Justina gdzie jest jej syn -Aaron, mężczyzna tłumaczy przerażony, że nigdy nie porwali jej syna i nie widzieli go nawet. Kobieta zarzuca mu kłamstwo. Gdy Jin pyta skąd ma pewność, że Inni go mają Claire odpiera, że tak jej powiedzieli ojciec i przyjaciel. 250px|thumb|left|Claire przesłuchuje Justina Dżungla, Jack i Hurley wspinają się po wyznaczonej przez Jacoba trasie. Hurley pyta się Jacka czy coś się popsuło między doktorem a Kate, Jack potwierdza. Hugo smuci się bo mówi, że liczył, że będą mieli gromadkę dzieci bo Jack się do tego nadaje. Nagle Shephard zauważa inhalator Shannon, wtedy Hurley orientuje się, że są przed jaskiniami w których kiedyś mieszkali. Mężczyźni wchodzą do środka i widzą szkielety Adama i Ewy, Hurley insynuuje, że może przenieśli się do czasów dinozaurów i to są ich szkielety. W tym czasie Jack zauważa leżącą obok trumnę jego ojca. W końcu pyta się Hurleya czy wie jak znalazł to miejsce, Reyes sugeruje, że pewnie szukał wody. Jaxk zaprzecza, mówi, że objawił mu się jego ojciec i podążając za nim trafił tu, w wściekłości zniszczył jednak jego trumnę bo była pusta. Dżungla, jakiś czas później. Hurley mówi, że przypomniały mu się stare, dobre czasy gdy biegali po dżungli podążając za czymś czego nie rozumieli. Nagle zmienia temat i pyta się Jacka dlaczego właściwie wrócił na Wyspę bo jego zaczepił w taksówce Jacob i powiedział mu o tym, tymczasem Shephard odpiera, że w świecie zewnętrznym był załamany i nie umiał się odnaleźć a coś głupiego podpowiedziało mu, że tu znajdzie szczęście. Nagle panowie wychodzą z dżungli na wybrzeże i widzą przed sobą latarnię morską. Zszokowany Jack pyta się dlaczego jej wcześniej nie zauważyli, Hugo odpowiada, że pewnie dlatego bo nie szukali. 250px|thumb|right|Jack i Hurley na szczycie latarni Obozowisko Claire, dziewczyna żąda od Justina by powiedział jej gdzie Inni przetrzymują jej syna pod groźba śmierci. Justin przyrzeka, że w Świątyni nie trzymają Aarona. Jin wstawia się za mężczyzną. Wtedy Claire pokazuje mu ślady na ramieniu mówiąc,że Inni nakłuwali ją, naznaczyli i torturowali a tylko cudem uciekła ze Świątyni. W końcu przerażony groźbą niewinnej śmierci Justina Jin mówi Claire, że to Kate zabrała Aarona i wychowywała go przez trzy lata. Zszokowana dziewczyna nie może uwierzyć w to co słyszy. W końcu Justin mówi jej, że to prawda i prosi ją by w takim razie uwolniła go a on odejdzie i nikomu nic nie powie. Po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia wściekła Claire wbija Justinowi siekierę prosto w serce. Przed latarnią morską, Jack pyta się Hurleya czy Jacob jest w środku. Hugo odpiera, że zapewne tak. Nagle okazuje się, że drzwi są zamknięte. Shephard wyważa je kopnięciem. 250px|thumb|left|Jack widzi w lustrze swój dom rodzinny Szczyt latarni morskiej, na górę dociera z trudem Hurley a za nim Jack. Panowie zastają mechanizm z kołem po środku i trzy duże lustra, które mają za zadanie odbijać płomień na ocean. Hurley stwierdza, że budowniczowie latarni pewnie nie znali elektryczności. Na kole Jack zauważa stopnie od 0 do 360 czyli pełny obrót a obok wypisane nazwiska w ten sposób, że do każdego dopasowany jest jeden, konkretny stopień. Hurley mówi, że muszą zapalić ogień gdy wskazówka będzie na 108 stopniu. Zaczyna przekręcać mechanizm. Zaciekawiony Jack obserwuje lustra, które wraz z każdym, kolejnym ruchem i zmianą położenia pokazują jakieś miejsca. Zszokowany przerywa Hurleyowi i mówi mu o tym. Następnie zaczyna czytać nazwiska na urządzeniu, większość jest już zakreślona, jedynie kilka się ostało. Zszokowany zauważa swoje nazwisko wśród tych niezakreślonych a także nazwisko Hurleya. Mówi o tym koledze zszokowany po czym przekręca mechanizm tak by wskazówka pokazywała jego stopień - 23. wtedy w lustrze pojawia się jego dom rodzinny. Mężczyzna jest zszokowany i przerażony zarazem. Mówi mu, że to dom w którym dorastał. Następnie tłumaczy, że Jacob musiał ich wszystkich obserwować, musiał manipulować ich życiem, od urodzenia aż po lot 815. Po chwili popada w złość i wręcz atakuje Hurleya żądając od niego wyjaśnień gdzie jest teraz Jacob, gdy Reyes odpiera, że Jacob jest duchem i nie wie gdzie jest wściekły Shephard rozbija trzy lustra. 250px|thumb|right|Hurley rozmawia z Jacobem przed latarnią nt. Jacka Przed latarnią morską, jakiś czas później. Jack siedzi w oddali do Hurleya na klifach i patrzy zdruzgotany w ocean, Hurley siedzi w tym czasie koło wejścia do latarni. Nagle zjawia się Jacob, Hurley mówi mu, że plan się nie powiódł i nie wskażą tajemniczemu wędrowcy drogi na Wyspę bo Jack zbił lustra, Jacob nie wydaje się smutny, mówi, że przybysz znajdzie inny sposób. Hurleya dziwi taka ignorancja Jacoba, pyta się dlaczego nie jest wściekły, że Jack zawalił ich plan. Jacob przyznaje, że to po to przyprowadził tu ich aby Jack uświadomił sobie jaki jest ważny. Stwierdza również, że niektórzy muszą sami do tego dojść, sugeruje, że przez to gapienie się w ocean Jack w końcu zrozumie jaki jest ważny i jaką ma misję. Gdy Hugo mówi, że powinni wracać do Świątyni Jacob mówi, że specjalnie odciągnął ich od niej bo zbliża się do niej ktoś bardzo zły. Gdy Reyes mówi, że muszą ratować ludzi, którzy w niej zostali Jacob odpiera, że jest już na to za późno. 250px|thumb|left|Wróg Jacoba uśmiecha się cynicznie do Jina Obozowisko Claire, Jin mówi dziewczynie, że okłamał Claire by ratować Justina ponieważ to nie Kate wychowywała Aarona a jest on w Świątyni bo go widział. Na te słowa Claire spada kamień z serca, twierdzi, że to dobrze bo gdyby rzeczywiście to Kate przez trzy lata była matką dla Aarona zabiłaby ją. Nagle do obozu wkracza Wróg Jacoba w ciele Johna Locke'a, na widok Jina jest zaskoczony. Claire wita go serdecznie, gdy zszokowany Jin wycedza "Locke" Claire dementuje te słowa twierdząc, że to nie jest John a jej przyjaciel. Potwór uśmiecha się szyderczo z radości, że tak zmanipulował sobie dziewczynę. Równoległa linia czasowa - wrzesień 2004 250px|thumb|right|Jack i jego syn David Los Angeles, mieszkanie Jacka. Kilka dni po wylądowaniu na LAX. W łazience Jack zauważa zaszycie na wysokości wyrostka robaczkowego. Bardzo go to dziwi. Po chwili dzwoni jego matka, pyta się czy znaleziono już trumnę z ciałem Christiana. Jack twierdzi, że podejrzewają jedynie, że leciała przez Berlin. Matka narzeka, że nie może się odnaleźć w dokumentach męża i nie wie gdzie jest testament. Jack zobowiązuje się odwiedzić ją za kilka godzin i pomóc w szukaniu. Na zakończenie rozmowy pyta ją jeszcze kiedy miał wycinany wyrostek robaczkowy bo nic takiego nie pamięta, kobieta odpiera, że chyba gdy miał siedem lub osiem lat po zasłabnięciu w szkole mu go wycieli. Nagle mężczyzna spogląda na zegarek i zaskoczony tak późną godziną stwierdza, że musi kończyć, przerywa rozmowę i wybiega z apartamentu. Kilkanaście minut później, Jack podjeżdża pod szkołę do której uczęszcza jego syn z małżeństwa z Sarah - David Shephard. Chłopak traktuje go opryskliwie i lekceważąco. Apartament Jacka, kilkanaście minut później. Jack przychodzi do Davida rozpakowującego rzeczy z plecaka, mówi mu, że zamontował kablówkę, po chwili zauważa u syna książkę "Alicja w krainie czarów". Próbuje mu opowiedzieć o tym, że w dzieciństwie mu ją czytał jednak chłopiec ignoruje ojca i woli słuchać mp3. W końcu Shephard prosi go by zdjął odtwarzacz i mówi mu, że próbuje z nim porozmawiać. David dziwi się tym próbom twierdząc, że widują się raz na miesiąc i nie ma potrzeby by Jack się starał nawiązać z nim głębszy kontakt. Nagle odzywa się komórka Jacka, to jego matka prosi by zgodnie z umową przyjechał. Mężczyzna kończy rozmowę i mówi synowi, że musi jechać do jego babci, oferuje mu to samo ale chłopak stwierdza, że woli pobyć sam w domu. 250px|thumb|left|Margo Shephard pyta syna o Claire Dom Margo Shephard, kobieta wraz z synem szuka testamentu ojca w jego gabinecie. W międzyczasie Shephard opowiada matce, że nie może nawiązać kontaktu z Davidem, Margo opowiada, że gdy on był w wieku Davida też nie kontaktował się prawie w ogóle z Christianem, Jack stwierdza, że to dlatego, że to dlatego, że się go bał. Matka sugeruje, że może tak samo jest z Davidem. Jack zastanawia się głośno dlaczego miały się go bać. Nagle Margo znajduje testament na półce, między książkami. Czyta go na szybko i zszokowana pyta się syna czy kiedykolwiek Christian wspominał mu coś o Claire Littleton. Jack odpiera, że nigdy. Mieszkanie Jacka, doktor wraca do domu z pizzą. Nawołuje syna ale nikt mu nie odpowiada, sprawdza wszystkie pokoje a Davida nigdzie nie ma. Jakiś czas później załamany doktor po raz enty nagrywa się na sekretarkę chłopakowi, w końcu decyduje się pojechać do domu jego matki. Tam zastaje zamknięte drzwi, na szczęście wie gdzie jest schowany klucz, bierze go i dostaje się do domu. Wchodzi do pokoju w którym mieszka na co dzień jego syn, widzi ślady jego niedawnej obecności oraz mnóstwo sprzętu muzycznego, na biurko leżą nuty do utworów Chopina a na ścianie jego wielki plakat. Mężczyzna odsłuchuje nagranie na skrzynce syna i słysz, że konserwatorium muzyczne potwierdza jego dzisiejszy występ. Następnie Jack słyszy jego własną wiadomość nagraną przed wylotem do LA, słuchając jej płacze. Gdy nagranie koczy się wzruszony Jack wyrusza do konserwatorium. Konserwatorium muzyczne, sala koncertowa. Jakiś czas później, Jack wchodzi do sali gdzie utwory Fryderyka Chopina gra na fortepianie David Shephard. Wzruszony ojciec obserwuje występ chłopaka gdy zagaduje go rówieśnik Davida - Japończyk, pyta się czy to jego syn, Jack potwierdza. Chłopiec odpiera, że gratuluje mu bo jest naprawdę dobry. Następnie podchodzi do swojego ojca stojącego nieopodal. Gdy David kończy Jack wycofuje się poza salę, wtedy mija się z ojcem Japończyka, którym okazuje się być Dogen. Mężczyzna twierdza, że dorośli oczekują od swych pociech zbyt dużo i nie powinni ich tak męczyć, następnie pyta się Shepharda od kiedy gra jego syn. Jack stwierdza ze smutkiem, że nawet nie wie i odchodzi. 250px|thumb|right|Dogen rozmawia z Jackiem w konserwatorium Parkin przed konserwatorium, Jack czeka na syna przy jego rowerze. Gdy ten przychodzi jest zaskoczony spotkaniem ojca. Jack chwali go, że pięknie grał. W końcu doktor pyta się syna dlaczego mu nie powiedział o tym występie, ten odpiera, że nie chciał aby ojciec widział jego porażkę. Jack mówi, że tak samo postępował jego ojciec, opowiada, że on nigdy nie chciał widzieć porażki syna i wmawiał mu, że się nie nadaje. Ta trama ciążyła na nim przez całe życie, ciągle miał w głowie słowa ojca, że się nadaje. W końcu Jack wyznaje synowi, że zawsze go kochał i będzie kochać. Syn nabiera do niego zaufania. Jack zaprasza go do siebie mówiąc, że czeka na nich pizza. Ciekawostki * to 108 odcinek serialu. * W odcinku nie pojawiło się siedmioro aktorów z głównej obsady: Nestor Carbonell (Richard), Henry Ian Cusick (Desmond), Michael Emerson (Ben), Jeff Fahey (Frank), Josh Holloway (Sawyer), Yoon-jin Kim (Sun), Zuleikha Robinson (Ilana). * Kandydat o numerze 108 nosi imię Wallace. * W lustrach można było zobaczyć miejsca z przeszłości kandydatów: dom rodzinny Jacka, pagoda, gdzie Sun i Jin wzięli ślub oraz kościół, gdzie odbył się pogrzeb rodziców Sawyera . * Po raz pierwszy od odcinka zobaczyliśmy Adama i Ewę. Widzowie musieli czekać aż 102 odcinki, by ponownie ich zobaczyć, aczkolwiek tajemnica pozostała niewyjaśniona. * Wątek trumny Christiana został poruszony w obu liniach czasowych. * To już drugi raz gdy w serialu ukazana jest twórczość Fryderyka Chopina, pierwszy raz miało to miejsce w odcinku , tym razem bardzo prawdopodobne jest, że ma to związek z 200. rocznicą urodzin polskiego kompozytora obchodzoną w 2010 roku. Cytaty Hurley: Koleś, co ty tu robisz? Jacob: Potrzebuję cię. Hurley: Do czego? Jacob: Weź sobie długopis, bo będziesz musiał zapisać kilka rzeczy. Hurley: Jakie rzeczy? Jacob: Ktoś przybędzie na Wyspę. Musisz mu pomóc ją znaleźć. Dogen: Co tu robisz? Hurley: Nic. Tak się tylko rozglądam, bo jestem wielkim fanem świątyń, historii i takich tam rzeczy w stylu Indiany Jonesa... Dogen: (po japońsku do Hurleya) Masz szczęście, że jesteś chroniony bo gdyby nie to skróciłbym cię o głowę. Hurley: Co on powiedział ? Jacob: Nie chcesz wiedzieć Jacob: Musiałem odciągnąć was od Świątyni najdalej, jak się da. Hurley: Dlaczego? Jacob: Ponieważ ktoś tam się pojawi. Ktoś zły. Hurley: Koleś, musimy ich ostrzec. Jacob: Nie możesz, Hugo. Przykro mi, już jest za późno. Galeria Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Czy David Shephard istnieje również w głównej linii czasowej ? * Kto jest 108 kandydatem, który zbliża się do Wyspy ? ar:المنارة (الحلقة) de:6.05 Der Leuchtturm en:Lighthouse es:Lighthouse fr:6x05 he:מגדלור it:Il faro nl:Lighthouse pt:Lighthouse ru:Маяк (серия)